Bathroom Break
by Skylinemaster
Summary: Set immediately before 10x01, Break. Demon Dean meets an old acquaintance and they have a nice, friendly chat about what they've been doing since they've last met.


Hello there, Skylinemaster here with a one-shot Supernatural story.

'Thought.'

"Speech."

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Supernatural.

* * *

Another night, another shitty karaoke session for Dean Winchester.

Dean lost track of it all. Days since he became a Knight, days since he met Crowley, days since he started doing this.

He surveyed the dive bar that he was at. Shattered bottles, tipped over bar stools, broken cue sticks, slumped over tattooed bikers. Just another night, Dean thought.

'I have to pee.'

Dean thought immediately after. Those eight shitty beers did not do well for his liver, nor his head for that matter.

Dean knew it, but he didn't care. None of it matter now, now that he was a Demon.

He walked to the bathroom, not realizing that there was another person at the bar. The person, a balding man with a grey beard, stood up from behind the tipped over jukebox and followed Dean into the bathroom.

'Long time no see, Winchester.'

The person had to admit it was funny. A bit ironic, but funny as well. A Winchester, not a Monster, but a Demon. A powerful one at that.

The person opened the door, seeing Dean standing at a urinal at the other side of the bathroom, with his back towards the door, and therefore, the man.

"Another one? I thought I beat down all you big, bad bikers..."

Dean started, turning around. He saw the man, an unassuming, pudgy man in his late 40s. The man tilted his head, a small smile appearing on his face.

"Dean Winchester, look at you now. Lost your humanity, I see."

The man said, confusing the Knight.

"W-who are you?"

Dean asked, curious as to this person. He reached back into his memories for this person, but couldn't find him. The man understood this, gesturing at his body.

"Ah this, yes, you haven't seen me like this."

The man said, his form changing to a man in his 20s with neat brown hair and brown eyes. The man is wearing a red suit with a white shirt and a tie. Dean's eyes opened up in remembrance, his arm pulling out the First Blade as a precaution.

"You, you're that Leviathan real estate guy."

Dean said as the man nodded.

"Well, still Leviathan, and still in real estate. I was George, now I go by Edward."

The Leviathan said, tilting his head at Dean.

"The Mark? I remember when Lucifer had it. It gave him the strength to push us into Purgatory. You have it now?"

The Leviathan asked, tracing Dean's body.

"Yes, I have it. Why are you here? Came to finish what the rest of you couldn't?"

Dean said, pointing the blade at the Leviathan, who put his hands up in mock surrender.

"No, this was surprising to me as well. Edward as you met earlier was throwing a birthday party for one of his workers, Jack. I never understood why Jack picked this place out of all things, but it was Jack's birthday, so Jack got to pick. I recognized you the second I saw you. Hell, your presence isn't exactly masked as well. I was content to not talk to you and leave you be. You would have not seen me, and we would be seperate again, hopefully never meeting again."

George stopped to breathe before continuing.

"But then you had to start a fight. The rest of my friends.." George laughed at that. "..Fled, leaving me here. But it is good, we can talk."

George said, looking at Dean's black eyes.

"We have nothing to talk about."

"I disagree. ..It's interesting to hear about what you've become."

Dean stared at the smiling Leviathan.

"You know, I wonder if this can kill you."

Dean said, staring at the First Blade. George simply shrugged.

"The First Blade? We both know that won't work, but you are more than welcome to try. You know, I've been good on my diet since we've last met. Haven't eaten anything except what you Humans eat. I guess I can cheat this night."

George said, letting his jaws out and roaring. The Leviathan charged at Dean. Dean swung the First Blade at the Leviathan, who grabbed his arm. The Leviathan twisted his arm, forcing the First Blade out of his grip. The blade slid to the ground as the Leviathan and the Knight of Hell wrestled.

Dean headbutted the Leviathan, causing him to stumble back. As the Leviathan recovered, Dean held out his hand as the Leviathan smiled.

"Nope. No throwing good ole me with your mind Winchester."

Dean picked up the First Blade and charged at the Leviathan. The Leviathan side stepped, throwing Dean by grabbing his coat and tossing him into the main room. Dean got up, picking up a broken bottle and hurling it at the advancing Leviathan.

The Leviathan smirked as he grabbed the bottle out of the air and tossed it to the side. Dean used his mind to hurl tables at the Leviathan, who simply shrugged off the objects.

Dean circled the Leviathan with the blade, before lunging in with a stab attempt. The Leviathan avoided this before punching Dean in the face. The Knight of Hell stumbled back at this as the Leviathan charged. Dean smirked, ducking underneath the lunging hook before stabbing the Leviathan in the stomach.

The Leviathan screamed out as his veins started to glow. He kicked Winchester away before pulling out the blade.

"That, really really hurt. Now that we got that out of the way."

The Leviathan said, gritting his teeth. The Leviathan placed a hand over his wound, which closed up as black goo oozed out from his body. He slid the First Blade into his waistband before charging at Dean, who tackled him. The Leviathan held his ground by planting his feet, stopping the Knight of Hell in his tracks. The Leviathan elbowed the crouching Demon in the back before kneeing him in the stomach, causing the Demon to stand up.

Dean didn't have time to react as the Leviathan plunged a fist his chest. Black ooze filled Dean's body, causing him immense pain. His eyes turned black as black goo came out of Dean's mouth, nose, and ears. The Knight of Hell gritted his teeth as he reached for the First Blade in the Leviathan's waistband, successfully pulling it out.

He chopped the Leviathan's arm off, causing the Leviathan to stumble back in agonizing pain as his arm flopped around. The Knight of Hell also stumbled back, screaming as he pulled out the spazzing arm out of his body.

The Leviathan's arm disintegrated into black goo before flying back to elbow where it was cut. The goo reattached at the joint before forming back into an arm. The Leviathan moved his fingers around as he stared at the Knight of Hell.

"See, we can't kill each other. Why don't we talk civilly?"

The Leviathan asked.

"Wrong. I know how to kill you, just a matter of putting it together."

Dean said, eyeing the Leviathan warily.

"The Bone of the Righteous Mortal? Good luck making that."

Dean sighed, understanding the difficulty of finding the Alpha Vampire needed. Dean pulled up a chair to an unbroken table. The Leviathan pulled up a chair as well but didn't sit down.

"What beer you want?"

The Leviathan asked, moving to behind the bar.

"We in Texas?"

"Yes."

"Lone Star Lager."

The Leviathan rummaged around the fridge before pulling out a bottle of Lone Star Lager and a Corona. He opened both bottles as he sat down at the table.

"Do you even get drunk?"

Dean asked after the Leviathan sipped his beer.

"No. I just like the taste. We can't get drunk."

"Same."

The two just stared at each other as they drank their beers.

"So what happened? After you killed the boss?"

The Leviathan asked.

"Oh fun times. One way ticket to Purgatory."

"Ah, now you see why we hated it so much."

"Yep, constant combat, making sure Gorilla-Wolves don't tear your head off. But we got out, Cas, Benny and me."

"Who's Benny?"

"A Vamp I found. Told me how to get out in exchange for a free ride out in me."

"Thought you hated all the supernatural."

"Things happen in Purgatory."

The Leviathan nodded as Dean continued.

"We got out. Things seemed good. Then the Trials began. We wanted to seal the Demons in Hell. We completed two trials and almost finished the third trial."

"Ah yes, the Third Trial. Heard through the grapevine that you wouldn't let Sam kill himself to finish it. Good sacrifice, one life versus sealing all of Damnation anyway. I applaud you Winchesters for your dangerous, irrational co-dependence on each other."

Dean was going to lash out at the smirking Leviathan, but knew that his words were true.

"Anyways, the Angels fall due to an ass named Metatron. Cas becomes Human, a Knight of Hell named Abaddon starts a civil war with Crowley. Only way to gank the bitch was to take the Mark and find the Blade. We gank her, then Metatron ganks me. Now, I'm here."

Dean said, finishing the rest of his story. The Leviathan nodded, having finished his beer by now. The Leviathan grabbed two more beers, sliding one to Dean as he popped his own open.

"What about you? What have you been doing after we killed your boss?"

"Oh Joyce? Glad she is dead. After, I drifted around and wandered. Had to watch my back to make sure that the rest of my kind didn't come after me."

"What about the guy you're wearing?"

"Edward? Meet him one late night. Very depressed guy, dead end job, shitty wife, shitty life. Going to end it all. He wanted to die, so I made that happen. Draw your own conclusions from that."

The Leviathan said with a smirk before continuing.

"Ditched the wife, went back into real estate and here I am now."

The Leviathan said, chugging down the last of his beer. He burped before standing up.

"That was fun Winchester. I hope we don't ever see we other again."

The Leviathan said, leaving the bar and the Winchester alone.

Dean cracked a small smile, his eyes still black.

"Fucking Leviathans."

And with that, Dean had another sip of his beer.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that.

Please review.

Until next time, Skylinemaster out.


End file.
